One more cup of whisky
by The impertinent unicorn
Summary: Una historia más de los mejores cazarecompensas espaciales. ¿Estás listo para la siguiente sesión? *Nunca creyó que un viejo melancólico como Jet pudiera dejar de mirar el pasado y enfocarse en el futuro. Casualmente, ese era el más grande error que él y sus compañeros de nave habían cometido. No habían sido capaces de huir de su pasado.
1. Sesión 27

**Cowboy Bebop y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **.**

 **Sesión 27**

 **.**

 **Danzando entre las llamas del infierno**

 **.**

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más cansado, más viejo. Su ritmo de vida había cambiado mucho los últimos tres años, pero aun así no podía evitar sentir que el tiempo le empezaba a cobrar factura. La mala vida que llevó por mucho tiempo y su actual rutina de pasar las noches en bares bebiendo hasta no recordar nada de lo que había pasado iban a terminar con él muy pronto. Pero no podía luchar contra sus adicciones, simplemente no quería. Tenía que admitir que era adicto al alcohol, al tabaco, a cogerse mujeres que bien podrían ser sus hijas, aunque nunca había tenido hijos, y, la más peligrosa de todas, era adicto al peligro, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo. Le gustaba la sensación de saberse en situaciones complicadas, le gustaba sentir la adrenalina, le hacía sentirse vivo. Fue por eso que se hizo policía, que se hizo cazarecompensas, y actualmente, que se metía en peleas clandestinas. Justo ahora se encontraba en una, iba ganando, como siempre. Desde que comenzó a pelear por dinero nunca había perdido, estaba invicto, nadie peleaba con él y salía ileso. Se había ganado la fama de ser un tipo rudo con el que nadie se debía meter. Eso le traía mujeres por montones.

El tipo que se encontraba frente a él le lanzó un golpe que pudo esquivar fácilmente. Su contrincante de esa noche era muy lento, muy predecible, podía adivinar sus movimientos fácilmente y contratacar sin salir herido. Tenía aspecto hindú y era mucho más bajo que él, aunque la mayoría lo eran. También tenía unos músculos bien trabajados que no le servían de mucho y unos dientes torcidos que dejaba ver cada vez que lo golpeaba. Era su turno de atacar, así que no lo pensó mucho. Lo golpeó en la cara con el puño metálico y después le dio un gancho al hígado. El sujeto se dobló del dolor y aprovechó ese instante para golpearle la barbilla con la rodilla. Para finalizar le pateó el pecho lanzándolo hacía atrás donde, afortunadamente, unos tipos que eran parte del circulo que se formaba alrededor de los luchadores lo atraparon. Los espectadores que habían apostado a su favor gritaron de emoción y los demás maldijeron lanzando su cerveza mojando a los demás.

Jet sonrió complacido al notar que se llevaría una buena cantidad de dinero por esa pelea. Solía tener encuentros de ese tipo casi todas las noches. Los interesados se reunían en el sótano de un bar de mala muerte a partirse la cara entre ellos por un poco de efectivo y los demás hacían un circulo alrededor de ellos esperando tenerla mejor vista.

Tenía casi cuarenta años. A veces le dolían las articulaciones y se le dificultaba cargar cosas pesadas. Ya no era un jovencito, pero todavía era capaz de patear el trasero de algunos cuantos. No es que estuviera muy orgulloso de quebrantar la ley de esa manera, pero le gustaba imponer temor entre los bajos mundos de marte y también conseguir un poco de dinero, sobre todo ahora que su aventura de ser un vaquero se había terminado. Cuando uno a uno sus excompañeros lo abandonaron y se quedó completamente solo se le dificultó seguir cazando delincuentes, incluso tenía meses de no subirse a la Bebop, la cual había dejado prácticamente en el olvido, así como sus amigos habían hecho con él. No es que quisiera culparlos, todos eran adultos y entendía bien que debían tomar sus propios caminos y lidiar con sus pasados, incluso él era un viejo melancólico, pero con Spike muerto, Ed en la tierra y Faye desaparecida del mapa se sentía más solo que nunca, incluso algo dolido.

En ocasiones odiaba a Spike por haberse ido a dejar que lo mataran, cuando lo dejó ir realmente no creyó que fuera a morir. Puede que también se odiara a él mismo por no haberlo detenido, por no haberle dado más opciones o posibles soluciones, pobre chico, siempre perdido entre sus demonios. A Faye la odiaba por haberlo abandonado cuando más se necesitaban el uno al otro. Una noche que se encontraba enfermo la chica tomo algo de dinero y salió con el pretexto de ir a buscar medicamentos para nunca más volver. Por un tiempo se paseó por casinos con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero con el paso de los meses desistió. Simplemente ella no quería ser encontrada. A Ed y Ein no los odiaba, en realidad deseaba con todo su corazón que ambos se encontraran a salvo y felices, se lo merecían. Había evitado hacer contacto con ella porque sentía que estaban mejor así, sin meter en problemas. En cuanto a los demás podían irse todos al infierno y arder ahí. Aunque lo más probable es que uno de ellos ya se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Buena pelea, Jet- Le comentó el sujeto que se encargaba de repartir el dinero y le dio su parte. No sabía cuál era su nombre, pero tenía cara de llamarse Steve –Eres invencible, carbón, invencible- Tenía un acento que le sonaba algo europeo, pero no podía estar seguro.

-Que va, no es eso. Cada vez estos chicos son más fáciles de vencer- Comentó Jet tomando la cerveza que le ofrecía.

-Hablas como todo un veterano- Se rio y tosió un poco. - ¿Te apetece otra pelea?

-Me vendría bien un poco de dinero extra- Esa noche transpiraba seguridad y no tenía ninguna duda de que le ganaría a quien fuera. Steve se subió en unas cajas a las que solía llamar "escenario" y tomó un micrófono.

-Caballeros, el espectáculo de esta noche ha sido increíble pero aún no termina. Por eso necesito a un voluntario, un hombre que se sienta con suerte para enfrentarse a Jet, nuestro campeón. – Los espectadores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, incluso algunos empezaron a proponer a sus amigos, pero ninguno se ofrecía realmente. – ¡Vamos, hombres! Les prometo que no los van a matar. – La audiencia soltó una risa nerviosa, pero seguía sin haber voluntarios. – Bueno, ¿Qué pasa aquí, son unos cobardes? - Sentencio.

Fue en ese momento que la multitud se quedó en silencio y un segundo más tarde se escuchó una voz que parecía provenir de una esquina.

-Yo no me considero un hombre con suerte. - El dueño esa voz atravesó el mar de gente y se posicionó dentro del círculo, justo frente a Jet, quien hasta ese momento no había prestado mucha atención al sujeto en cuestión, el cual era alto, pero demasiado flacucho para intimidarlo, vestía unos vaqueros y un abrigo negro con gorro que le cubría la cara. – Pero me encantaría enfrentarme a este digno oponente. – Comentó con seguridad y en ese momento la audiencia empezó a gritar sus apuestas, la mayoría a favor de Jet, quien sonreía con satisfacción al saber que sus seguidores lo apoyaban.

-Parece que por fin un hombre con los suficientes huevos aparece. – Comentó Steve. –Si no hay nada más que agregar. ¡Que empiece la pelea! - Gritó Steve y su oponente dejó caer su abrigo negro dejando ver su rostro.

Jet se quedó helado. Tal vez había bebido demasiado y ahora empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Tal vez Steve le había puesto algo a la cerveza que le había ofrecido minutos antes. No importaba lo que le hubieran dado, tenía que ser una droga muy fuerte porque de ninguna manera lo que veían sus ojos podía ser real. Era Spike, un poco más viejo que la última vez que lo vio, más delgado y mejor peinado. No supo que hacer, no podía moverse, estaba atónito. Su contrincante aprovecho su falta de iniciativa para acercarse y lanzarle el primer golpe. Ahí estaba, esas debían ser la vida y el destino golpeándole la cara. Ese golpe lo hizo retroceder unos pasos. La audiencia guardó silencio, estaban asombrados, no podían recordar a alguien que hubiera logrado darle un golpe al temible campeón. El golpe trajo a Jet de vuelta a la realidad. Los fantasmas no golpean, al menos no con esa intensidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta, en verdad era él, estaba vivo, no podía creerlo, su amigo, su antiguo compañero había sobrevivido. Se sintió infinitamente feliz, pero poco a poco esa alegría se trasformó en coraje. El carbón estaba vivo. Había estado vivo todo este tiempo y jamás se comunicó con él, tres años de absoluto silencio, tres años de nada. Además, lo ve y lo primero que hace es golpearlo en la cara.

Jet se enderezó, vio como ese hijo de puta le sonreía. Esa maldita sonrisa despreocupada le hizo perder el control. Tomo toda su furia y la sacó en forma de un grito de guerra. Se abalanzó contra el tomándolo por la cintura. Ambos cayeron sobre el "escenario" de Steve rompiéndolo en pequeños trozos de madera. No soportó más y empezó a golpear a Spike en la cara sin piedad. El chico le devolvía unos cuantos golpes, pero ya no estaba en tan buena forma como antes y Jet había mejorado mucho sus habilidades de combate.

-Jet- Dijo Spike con dificultad entre cada golpe que recibía. - Detente. Vas a matarme. – Se detuvo un momento y vio la cara de su ex amigo. Le había hecho una herida en la ceja que sangraba sin parar. Tenía la cara cubierta de sangre, un ojo cerrado por el dolor, y no dejaba de toser debido al golpe que le había dado en la garganta.

\- ¡¿Matarte?!- Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su cara a la de él. – Se supone que ya estás muerto. - Le gritó con rabia. Estaba molesto y tenía derecho. No lo habían notado, pero todos a su alrededor se habían quedado en silencio. Jet empezó a sentirse incómodo y se levantó.

-Parece que tenemos un claro ganador- Steve intentaba llamar la atención del público. - Nuestro campeón, Jet, sigue invicto- Soltó una risa nerviosa. Lo que presenciaron nunca había pasado antes.

Recuperó la compostura y se percató que su camiseta blanca se había manchado de sangre. La sangre de Spike. Esa misma sangre que muchas veces había limpiado del piso de su nave y que otras tantas había terminado en sus manos mientras trataba de detener una hemorragia. Un montón de recuerdos pasaron por su mente y sintió nostalgia. Otra vez la sintió, a fin de cuentas solo era un viejo nostálgico en busca de un poco de adrenalina que le recordara su pasado, y ahora que su pasado estaba ahí, ¿realmente iba a darle la espalda? Tal vez era una oportunidad para perdonarse a sí mismo, para dejar de culparse por la muerte del chico, estaba vivo y se veía sano. Se giró y lo vio tirado en el suelo. En verdad lo había molido a golpes. Se acercó a él y le tendió un mano.

-Levántate, muchacho. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- Spike sonrió de nuevo, tomó su mano y se levantó haciendo muecas de dolor. Ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes ambos se fueron del bar con el presentimiento de que sería una larga noche.

-Haz mejorado mucho tu técnica- Comentó Spike mientras se ponía algo de hielo en la cara.

-He practicado bastante- Le contestó con un tono frío y seco. Eso logró ponerlo más nervioso de lo que ya se encontraba.

Jet lo había llevado al pequeño departamento donde vivía. Todo el lugar gritaba hombre soltero a excepción de unos pequeños bonsáis que se encontraban sobre una mesa al lado de la ventana. Justo ahora estaban sentados en la mesa circular que había en medio de la habitación. El lugar era acogedor y simple, mucho menos ruidoso que la nave en la que vivía antes. Aceptó el trago que le ofrecía y vio cómo se sentaba frente a él esperando algo. Ya se imaginaba que todos iba a querer una explicación. Aunque él también tenía muchas dudas. Cuando logró dar con Jet se sorprendió de saber que ya no vivía en la Bebop, que ya no era un cazarecompensas, que cierta chica de ojos verdes no se encontraba con él, y sobretodo le sorprendió enterarse de lo que hacía para vivir.

\- ¿Y… por qué peleas clandestinas? - Preguntó sin estar muy seguro, solo lo hizo para iniciar una conversación y poder desaparecer ese incomodo silencio que se había formado en la habitación. Jet levantó una ceja y sonrió con ironía.

\- ¿De verdad es sobre eso de lo que quieres hablar?

No sabía que decir. Estaba nervioso como pocas veces y no podía hacer más que mirar al grandote que tenía enfrente. Había envejecido un poco y su masa muscular estaba en aumento, eso hacía que se viera intimidante. Ya no se rasuraba la barba como antes, ahora usaba la clásica de candado, tenía que admitir que le quedaba bien. Pero su cambio más grande estaba en sus ojos. No eran los mismos de antes, amables, cálidos, tristes. Ahora podía ver la soledad en ellos, la furia, la frialdad. No pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable así que dejo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Lo siento, Jet- Sus palabras salieron de su boca más fácil de lo que creyó. Sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de la espalda, del alma. Vio a su compañero, esperando que dijera algo, pero se encontró con una cara sería.

\- ¿Eso es todo? ¿Un "lo siento?"- Volvió a sonreír. – Necesito explicaciones. ¡Necesito una maldita explicación! - Golpeó la mesa y por un omento creyó que se rompería.

-Necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme, yo… yo estaba hecho mierda. Las heridas físicas fueron fáciles de sanar, pero las emocionales, esas tardaron años. Te juro que en cuanto pude te busqué. La verdad me tomó tiempo dar contigo, pero fuiste el único al que pude encontrar. Obtener información sobre Radical Edward es sencillo, pero localizar a Ed ahora parece algo imposible a menos que ella te contacte a ti. En cuanto a Faye… – Suspiró, fue uno de esos suspiros cargados de dolor. En ese momento Jet se dio cuenta que su amigo también se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado y considero perdonado. ¿A quién quería engañar? Lo perdonó desde el momento que le tendió la mano. - …es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-No me hables de ella – Lo interrumpió molesto. – También es una maldita traicionera. Me abandonó en cuanto tuvo la primera oportunidad.

-No seas tan duro con ella, debió tener sus razones.

-Mira, Spike. Sé que ella te gustaba un poco. ¿Un poco? Que digo, te gustaba bastante. Pero no la defiendas si quieres que te perdone – Spike se puso nervioso de nuevo y su cara se puso roja.

-Ella no me gustaba para nada- Trató de negarlo.

-Si quieres que los demás crean eso, primero debes creértelo tú mismo.

-Sí, sí. Como sea- Agitó su mano restándole importancia al asunto, para después poner una cara de seriedad absoluta. - ¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez le pasó algo?

-Sí- Dijo y Spike lo miró sorprendido, estaban pensando lo mismo. – Siempre creí que le había pasado un casino por enfrente. Spike suspiró desilusionado. Definitivamente no pensaban lo mismo. Pero, aunque Jet no lo dijera, sí pensaban igual. A Faye le pudo haber pasado algo, algo terrible, e incluso en ese momento podría ser ella quien estuviera danzando entre las llamas del infierno.

.

.

.

"Hay quienes no pueden aflojar sus propias cadenas y sin embargo pueden liberar a sus amigos. Debes estar preparado para arder en tu propio fuego: ¿Cómo podrías renacer sin haberte convertido en cenizas?" – FN

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero que se encuentren bien y que les guste este capítulo. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de Cowboy Bebop así que espero que haya salido bien. El capítulo era más largo, pero decidí cortarlo para no hacer tan pesada la lectura, la otra parte será parte de la sesión 28. Continuaré la historia si alguien la lee y le gusta. ¿See you space?

(Disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía).


	2. Sesión 28

**Cowboy Bebop y sus personajes no me pertenecen** , son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y yo los uso para entretener a mis lectores. **Disfruten su lectura.**

 **.**

 **Sesión 28**

 **.**

 **Una pieza a cuatro manos**

 **.**

-A mí no me importa lo que haya sucedido con esa mujer- Comentó Jet dando un largo trago a su cerveza. La verdad era que sí le importaba, pero no lo iba a admitir, al menos no después de que lo abandonó.

-Como sea. Seguro se encuentra apostando en un gran casino o en la cama de algún tipo rico- Spike dio por finalizado el tema. Él también prefería pensar que Faye se estaba dando la gran vida en vez de creer que algo malo le había sucedido.

Después de eso nadie dijo alguna palabra. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, viéndose. Ninguno desviaba la mirada, pero tampoco decían nada. No podían creer lo que veían. Los viejos amigos se encontraban sorprendidos de saber que, por fin, se tenían frente a frente. Al principio Jet se sintió feliz, después entró en un estado de cólera que inmediatamente pasó a ser comprensión, pero ahora no podía evitar sentir preocupación. ¿Por qué había vuelto Spike? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo decidía volver como si nada? Por un rato tuvo un debate interno sobre si debía preguntárselo o no. La posible respuesta le daba un poco de miedo, no sabía que esperar. La parte más ingenua de su mente esperaba que hubiera regresado porque lo extrañaba, pero su parte realista no hacía más que gritar peligro.

\- ¿Por qué volviste? - Dijo rompiendo el silencio. Spike lo miró un momento y suspiró. Sacó su paquete de cigarrillos, eligió uno y lo encendió, pero no lo fumó. Estaba nervioso. Eso hacía siempre que lo estaba. En el pasado Jet había aprendido a leerlo un poco. Nunca pudo descifrarlo por completo, pero descubrió ciertos detalles en su manera de actuar que delatan sus sentimientos. Dejar que su cigarro se consumiera en su mano era símbolo de nerviosismo o preocupación, hacer comentarios impertinentemente graciosos en medio de una situación de vida o muerte reflejaba un poco su miedo, insultar y molestar a Faye era su forma de ocultar que se sentía atraído por ella, y siempre que se quedaba dormido en el sofá era porque se sentía libre de responsabilidades.

-Necesito tu ayuda- Dijo finalmente después de un largo silencio.

-Ya lo imaginaba- Jet resopló y la parte ingenua de él se sintió desilusionada. En cambio, su parte adicta al peligro se llenó de emoción. Pero debía resistirse. Él ya tenía una vida establecida, tenía una reputación que cuidar, no se podía dejar llevar por una loca aventura. Ahora le iba mucho mejor que de cazarecompenzas. –Pues viniste con la persona equivocada. No pienso ayudarte – Spike bajó la cabeza y sonrió de lado mientras miraba lo poco que quedaba de su cerveza.

-Siempre creí que preferías el whisky. Veo que ahora te inclinas más por la cerveza-

-El whisky era un viejo hábito que preferí dejar atrás- En realidad Jet había prometido jamás tomar whisky de nuevo. Tomó esa decisión cuando se convenció de que su amigo estaba muerto, una semana después de que Faye huyera. Cuando se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo se acabó una botella entera. Se fue sirviendo trago tras trago en una copa de cristal que había encontrado entre los cubiertos de la Bebop, la cual no recordaba haber llevado a la nave. Cuando se sirvió el último trago lo pensó muy bien y decidió dedicárselo a la memoria de su amigo y a su pasado, a la vida que estaba dejando atrás. Después de eso no volvió a tomar dicho licor y se estableció en marte.

-También abandonaste la Bebop- Su voz tenía un aire muy familiar, muy melancólico.

-La Bebop también era un mal hábito- La nave le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos increíblemente buenos que le hacían doler el pecho. Al menos fuera de ahí el aire podía llevárselos lejos.

-Parece que dejaste muchas cosas atrás- Comentó Spike, tomando su último trago de cerveza.

-Bueno, no soy el único. Tú también nos dejaste atrás- A Spike le dolieron un poco sus palabras, pero eran ciertas. En cuanto se pudo poner en pie comenzó a buscarlos a todos y hasta hace poco logró dar con Jet.

-Yo estaba demasiado mal como para volver. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para…-

-No, muchacho- Lo interrumpió Jet. – Nos dejaste atrás mucho antes. Cuando decidiste enfrentar a Vicious- Spike suspiró y levanto la cabeza mirando el techo. Pareciera como si ya le hubieran reprochado eso un millón de veces.

-Creí que lo entendías. Tenía que hacerlo-

-Pero no solo- Se apresuró a contestar Jet. – Pero eso ya está en el pasado, y no me gusta vivir en él. Aprendí de la peor manera que el pasado debe quedarse en donde está, en el pasado. Lo único que importa ahora es el presente-

La sorpresa se vio reflejada en el rostro de Spike. Nunca creyó que un viejo melancólico como Jet pudiera dejar de mirar el pasado y enfocarse en el futuro. Casualmente, ese era el más grande error que él y sus compañeros de nave habían cometido. No habían sido capaces de huir de su pasado. Spike con Julia, Vicious y el sindicato. Jet con sus años de policía y sus viejos amigos. Faye tan obsesionada con saber su pasado, con saber quién era realmente. Y Ed, tratando de encontrar a su padre y huir de ese orfanato donde había sido abandonada. Todos habían sido unos tontos. Podrían haber dejado todo atrás, pero se habían aferrado a sus viejos problemas, ignorando la felicidad que tenían enfrente.

-Me da gusto que pienses de esa manera, en serio, pero hay veces que no puedes huir de tu pasado, al final siempre te alcanza-

-No, muchacho- Volvió a llamarlo así, muchacho. De repente Spike sintió que su amigo era mucho mayor. Tenía algunas pequeñas canas en su cabello y barba, y las arrugas alrededor de la cara se le empezaban a marcar. – Hay veces que uno se empeña en alcanzar su pasado. Comienza a correr marcha atrás con la esperanza de darse en la cara con los viejos momento, lugares, amigos, y al final te das cuenta que lo único que has logrado es hacerte daño. No hay golpes más duros que aquellos que da la realidad- Su profundo discurso lo había hecho pensar un poco, ¿realmente se había equivocado? No, él tenía un ciclo que cerrar. Una misión que cumplir, al menos una misión que él mismo se había dado. –Y de nuevo repites viejos patrones. Vienes a buscarme a mí. No haces más que buscar tu pasado. Parece que no has cambiado nada en tres años-

-Creí que te alegrarías a verme, de saber que estoy vivo. Jamás creí que lo único que me esperaba era un sermón – Replicó Spike empezando a desesperarse.

-Estoy feliz, de verdad, muy feliz de saber que estas con vida y salud, pero después de haber sobrevivido ¿realmente es al pasado a dónde quieres volver? Apenas tienes treinta, eres joven y, si quitamos esas cicatrices, eres bien parecido. Deberías mudarte a un lindo asteroide, cogerte a una linda chica y formar una familia- Spike soltó una pequeña risita.

-Sabes que soy un romántico melancólico. No puede haber chicas a mi alrededor sin crimen, sangre y muerte- Al comentar eso último su voz se tornó seria, lo que preocupó un poco a Jet. - Pero curiosamente es justo por eso que vengo a verte. Necesito que me ayudes, hay algo que no puedo hacer solo. Tengo que salvar a una chica-

\- ¿Una chica? - Preguntó Jet con la esperanza de obtener un poco más de información.

-Mi chica- Soltó Spike finalmente. Ahí estaba. Siempre se trataba de una mujer. En parte se alegraba de saber que su amigo había seguido adelante, pero también le preocupada el hecho de que no pudiera tener una vida tranquila y normal. El chico solo sabía meterse en problemas.

\- ¿Es una misión suicida? -

-Probablemente- Le respondió bajando la mirada y Jet se alegró de que no viera la extraña mueca que se había formad en su cara. Quería reír. Por varios meses deseó que algo emocionante le pasara. Las peleas clandestinas ya no le eran suficientes. Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de jugar en una retorcida ruleta rusa.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré- Spike lo miró sorprendido y después sonrió con agradecimiento. - Pero tendrás que contarme toda la historia. Ya basta de secretos y misterios. Quiero saberlo todo-

-Es una historia muy larga- Respondió el antiguo mafioso tratando de evadir el tema.

-Tenemos toda la noche por delante- Contesto el antiguo policía no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer. Quería saber todo, y quería saberlo ahora.

.

.

.

"Si fracasamos, nadie podrá salvarnos. Si morimos, nadie llorará por nosotros." – Across the universe.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta ¿increíble? historia. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, la verdad me animó a terminar de escribir el segundo capítulo. Espero que el tercero esté listo pronto. Ojalá les guste. Nos leemos luego. Besos.


End file.
